kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Lepidopterists
Lepidopterists is a chatroom owned by''' SicMirx'. We're suggestive, ambiguous, and witty. Which put together is a blast. Mods '''SicMirx' - Room Owner, narcissist, and drunk off of double shots of ego. Deploys Cocoons. (still too much fun, though) Modded Feb. 26, 2009. Funeraldriver - Although not on as much, you'll still hear much discussion about him. All good, we hope. Modded May 4, 2009. Zil_- Who doesn't know Zil? Former savior of Lepidop. GooGun wielding wily temptress of snuggles. Regulars The lovers Reshaa and Tulki frequent Lepidopterists often, making all others feel uncomfortable. Complaints from those squeamish towards love are not uncommon. (See: Helljoker) Juliahockey101 is the girl that loves Lepid and everything about it. Trolls can go die in a hole. Juliahockey101 is one of the youngest Lepids around. She loves all of her friends and buddies, and wont leave Lepid for $1,000,000. Very weird at times, Juliahockey101 is very lovable =D Coltonzeke '''says: Mhm, you are. :3 '''Helljoker is the guy with the face. Yeah, that one. He is the the self-proclaimed black sheep of Lepidopterists. Very friendly towards people, except trolls. They can take a long walk on a short pier. Is prone to yelling at Tulki and Resha (See above), unless Stefishie is in the room with him. Coltonzeke is the other guy with the face. Used to work for Capcom (thus why Sic calls him Capcom) but lost his job to an actual artist... Now works for EA Games. Is drunk a lot, so if he seems to act weird, that is why. Loves to talk to people, so don't be shy. Hates trolls with a bloody passion, often tells them to press keys that do wierd things to their computers, so if he tells you to press some keys in a sequence, don't do it. (Alt+f4=Shuts web browser, ctrl+L+L= Shuts off computer, etc.) Lepidopterist '''is Sic's alt that is always sticking around to enjoy the show. Although, many start to question Sic's sanity when he starts talking to himself. '''Darkclouderoun '''Is one of the youngest members of the crazy family known as the Lepidopterists, it is quick to realise that he acts wise beyond his years as it helps him be accepted by his peers, he is fun loving and can be a joker at times, use with caution as I can be very addicting. '''Catguy Is the Lepidopterists pet... and he's still waiting for a comfy basket to sleep in. Randomly joined Kong 1 day after xXNikkyu23Xx BorisTheBlade is devoted to Lepid and all who inhabit it. Also loves when people who randomly notice and actually know where his name is from, and has gained the nickname "Snatch" because of it. Hates trolls, spammers and those who swear constantly (hypocrite). Is known to drink frequently, and smoke things (o.0) quite frequently. He has been here for a looong time, appearing in Lepid on his first day and rarely venturing outwards. Lovable and sweet, BorisTheBlade is awesome! CptObvious is just one of those people who sits around playing games but still calls himself a reg. Used to be very active, but went away for a while and now just ends up watching people's conversations, but not finding anything to really add to them, especially when Resh and Tulk are at it again. Dogsandcats '''is one of the original members of Lepidopterists. Mostly known as Doc. Adds a lot to conversations. IS AWESOME! '''TranceMusic is there, too. Hastur2 is just awesome History To my knowledge, Lepidopterists was quite an older room that has never had the pleasure of a former owner before SicMirx. It's centralized on the list, which sort of turns the impatient trolls off from it. The name being a word they don't know might also contribute there, too. In the past, when an attack would try to break down the Lepid users, a gallant White Knight wielding a GooGun would arrive. This hero, was none other than the amazing Zil_. She helped shape what Lepidop is today. She is the idol of the current room owner. It's like the saying God created man in his image, but Zil_ (unintentionally, I think) created SicMirx in her image. I'm not exactly sure on how the room's name came to be, I'll tell you when I know. One thing's for sure, though. We enjoy our butterflies, but not too much to get a Cocoon. Minicity lepid.myminicity. com Acronym Fun - Created by SicMirx Funeraldriver = Furious upon nights expressing rage and love. Dramatic rape is very emphatically rotten. vincent fenton = Vindictive individuals never care empathetically, notwithstanding tragedy. For egocentrically, narcissistic terrorists oppress normality. calviander = Could annonymous love vibrantly illuminate aspects never deemed emotionally responsible? Aljeron = Annoyances learn justice entering rooms operated normally. dogsandcats = Digital offenders get silenced and never develop conversational and talkative skills. CptObvious = Cancerous patients torment over bad vicissitudes implying oblivion unstoppably soon. SicMirx = Shooting incendiary charges mildly irks ravenous Xenomorphs. ShodanHo = Screaming horrifically over decrepitude and necrosis happens often. YamSMit = Yesterdays answers may show much intrigue today. penguinwasher = Poverty entering nobility unites individuals. Nevertheless, where aristocracy shines, hardship enters rapidly. Nikkyu = Notably ired kamikaze killjoys yowl unintelligence. Opdezort1 = Ostracizing people demonstrates evolving zeitgeist. Omitting rationality takes 1. DepOpt = Devilish emotions perpetually oppose pleasant thoughts. Vorlund = Vulgar opposition requires liable utterances nullifying disaster. Helljoker = Honorable ethics lead Lepidopterans. Juvenile offenders know edutaining rectification. fogmike = Forced oppression gathers mistrust in knavish empires. Tulki = The universally loved, kindhearted individual. Zil_ = Zeus's infallible liaison. dsuursoo = Deemed strategically unopposed. Ubiquitous, relaxed sangfroid offense obliterates. Joeyfox = Jubilantly opening emotionally, yet forever obliging xenos. Acroname = All courteous responses overpower negative accusations mostly everywhere. Lepidopterist = Loving everyone purges intense dislike of people. Treating ethically, respecting individuals sympathetically, triumphs. DaMaster2 = Demanding absolutely more achievements. Superior to every rookie 2. flashkirb = Fallible libido attributes shameful hopelessness. Knowledgable incompetence requires boldness. Twoam = Treating well offsets apathetic malevolence. puzzlelover1 = Productively uttering zippy zingers loving every line outspoken vehemently...(enthusiasm required 1st.) Tarlanon = Trolls antagonist, respected laborer, and natural online negotiator. Afrikaisi = Affectionate friends respond immediately. Kindred allies insist showing interest. dacomb = Desperately and constantly obtaining more badges. Tuul = Totus Una Usquequaque Laetans. (All together always rejoicing) ceruleanblue = Cantankerous elders relay unbidden, lengthy epithets. Age never before looked unbelievably evil. Maeli = Magnanimously accepts everyone’s loving interactions. sgtdroopy = Selflessly giving tacklesnuggles, droops' remarks, oratorically opined, perpetuate youthfulness. TheGhostGamer = Titillating, harrowing, even gregarious, he offers sentimentality to gamers and molds everlasting rationale. Sarsy '''- Sal Atticum Resurgam Sapientia Ymo. (Attic salt (wit) shall rise again by all means.) '''Coltonzeke = Careening onward, leaving trepidation on night's zenith, enforcing kind emotions.